Down in the Valley to Pray
by xxRavensongxx
Summary: Summary inside! This is my first story, so please comment about what I need to work on. Otherwise, please don't flame. Rated teen for space. Takes place in the new territory. Please read!


**Down in the Valley to Pray  
A/N This is my first story, so I have no idea how good it will be. Sorry if your disappointed, but I'm trying my best, and if you don't like, please don't flame me.**

_**Inlook: "Who are you?" she demanded, her voice shrill and alarmed...**_

_**"We are the ghosts of the warriors and we've come to help you get out of your life." All of the voices spoke as one, and the effect made her spine prickle, her fur stand on end. But the most frightening thing of all was that she couldn't feel the steady beat of her heart.**_

**Summary: Ravensong is a normal Thunderclan warrior, daughter of Brightheart and Cloudtail, younger sister of the queen Whitesteam. She is finding it hard, like her father, to believe in Starclan. She seeks reasurance in the hills just beyond clan territory where 'they' speak to her. But just how much can she trust them?**

**_P-::-R-::-O-::-L-::-O-::-G-::-U-::-E_**

The wind moaned, and a few wispy clouds sped across the sky, as if in a hurry to be gone. The almost non-existant sound of pawstepspacking down the earth brought the only evidence of forest life.

As the shape padded on, she could have sworn she heard the whispers of lost warriors accompanying her on her wandering journey (brought out by instinct and profundity) and she shivered, a hardly significant move.

The figure sat alone on the edge of the forest, watching the silvery, round orb of a moon slide sluggishly down the sky, as if taking the time to say goodbye to all of the things on Earth before leaving. A hush fell over the hills and trees and even the wind seemed to pause, holding its breath to witness an occurance to change the fate of many.

The shape stiffened, her eyes flickering across the hills, lingering swiftly on the horizon where the faintest glow of dawn had suddenly shrunk into non-existance, almost as if the sun had changed its mind about rising after all, and it preferred to instead shine its light somwhere else.

The entire forest seemed to cease of life, and even the air chilled, causing the forest resident to shiver. She had come out here for peace, but it seemed that she would experience much much more.

The moon suddenly looked much larger and more unique than ever, sending waves of calm and peace over the shadowy shape, who sat as a lone witness, both awed and terrified beyond belief.

All at once, the moon and even the air itself glowed cryptically. An invisible force was closing in on the forest warrioress, as if the air was becomming olid. Pain seered in the unfortunate wanderer and she shook violently, shutting her stinging eyes against the unescapeable pain. A shrieking noise tore through the silent night, and the figure was sure if she just opened her eyes, she would see the earth itself splitting in two. Finally, the wind, pain, and ear-splitting shrieks faded away, leaving the forest warrior trembling and bruised.

She glared cautiously through a slit where she cracked an eye open and gasped, both eyes flying open to look at the hills, which had transformed spectacuarly.

Under the moon's glow, thousands of shimmering silver flowers glowed, looking as if all of the beauty in the world had been sucked into these plants. The invisible spirits the warrioress had senced earlier whooshed past her eagerly, into the fields of beauty and beyond. The figure blinked her shimmering amber eyes in awe and confusion. The only logical explanation for the flowers was... well, that they had come from the moon. Although she marveled the fields, she also could not help feeling a lurch of pure terror deep in her heart. The fear spread all over, numbing the warrioress of all sences as she heard murmering voices and whispers.

_The flowers were speaking to her._

**A/N I'm so sorry it's short! I'll make the other chapters longer, it's just that I couldn't add much without giving the story away.**


End file.
